Love Taught Me
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: After the end of the war Marlene and Yuji attempt to rebuild their lives, for their own sake and for the sake of their unborn baby.
1. Chapter 1

Love Taught Me

In the dead of night, not a shred of moonlight filtered through the thick curtains. Marlene looked blindly up at the ceiling, one hand resting on her stomach and the other on her partner's arm. Yuji slept soundlessly beside her, laying on his back but with his face turned away.

It had been two months since the end of the Blue, and the young couple worked hard to rebuild their lives. They made their new home at the village, Yuji taking a job as a construction worker and Marlene staying home temporarily because of the pregnancy.

Closing her eyes, the girl tried to will herself back to sleep, but it was to no avail. Finally, she pulled herself up into a sitting position with a sigh. Although they now lived in peace, the horror of war had taken its toll on both of them. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Yuji would wake up screaming, warning friends and comrades who had long been dead to get away from the Blue. These instances were happening more and more often the past couple of weeks… In Marlene's case, she had always preferred to keep her emotions locked away. Since she was young, when the Blue destroyed her home, her family and her life, it had always been the way she dealt with everything. Yet now, Marlene was finally allowing herself to become more emotionally involved. At times, when she and Yuji would walk beneath the moonlight, holding hands and talking about their future, or when they would make love, the torrents of emotion were welcomed…but at times like this, in the darkness and silence of night, the chills and memories were not so well-received.

Hugging herself, she shifted closer to Yuji. She had worried that he could have been traumatized by the Blue, the effects of the B-Cells and the gruesome war. Somehow throughout the horror and chaos he had managed to retain his sensitivity, perhaps that's what had drawn her to him so. At the same time, this empathy could also prove to be more psychologically damaging. Concerned for his health, Marlene convinced him to get tested by offering to get tested with him. It didn't surprise her to find out that he was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but for some reason it did surprise her to find out that she, too, had it.

She couldn't help but be a bit angry with herself for her weakness. Before the war had forced him into violence, Yuji had been a gentle and timid man. He hadn't been accustomed to death and living in fear… Marlene had been practically raised around warfare, so she should have been used to that kind of thing…shouldn't she?

So why…sometimes in the middle of the night she could still feel the chill of death and smell the stench of decay? The war was over, these feelings were just shadows of the past. Marlene couldn't afford to let herself succumb to such crippling emotions; she had to be strong for Yuji, for their unborn child…

A sudden touch on her shoulder made her start. She quickly turned her head to see Yuji sitting up next to her. When did he wake up? "Marlene? Are you alright?"

The girl looked into his tired but concerned gaze and placed one hand tenderly on his chest. "I'm fine, Yuji. Go back to sleep…"

The Sleeper gingerly touched her face with his fingertips. "Are you sure?"

"It was just a nightmare," Marlene insisted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuji asked.

"No…just go back to sleep…" The girl answered, turning her gaze away.

He sat in silence for a moment. "Here, lay down."

Marlene looked back up at him. The Sleeper appeared wide-awake now, looking at her with an almost intense determination. Knowing that arguing the case any further would get her nowhere, she reluctantly laid back down. Yuji shifted so that he was leaning over her and gently began to rub her shoulders.

His touch was soothing, and looking into his soft hazel eyes made the phantom feelings from the war subside. It was then Marlene realized just how exhausted she really was. Barely she was able to keep her eyes open. "Yuji…"

"Shh…" He whispered, rubbing her shoulder rhythmically. "Go to sleep. I'll make sure no more nightmares come tonight…"

"It…isn't really a nightmare in that…kind of sense…" the girl murmured, not realizing what she had said until after she said it. Yuji nodded, silently coaxing her to continue. Too fatigued to think clearly, she just rambled on. "I mean…it's not a dream…sometimes…I just feel so cold…"

Marlene could feel her partner's hands drift off of her shoulders and gently trail down her arms to her hands. She shivered slightly at his soft touch. He gingerly squeezed her hands. "I'll be right back."

With that said, he climbed off the bed and disappeared into the darkness. As she watched him go, a small spark of fear ignited. Vaguely the girl could remember when comrades would wander off into the darkness in search of Blue and never return…

"Yuji…?!" Marlene whispered as she pushed herself wearily onto her elbows, but her anxieties were quickly eased as the Sleeper returned. Under his arm he held a large wool blanket. Watching him, she eased back down. Climbing onto the bed, he enfolded the massive cover around himself and her. Afterwards he laid back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Any better?" He asked.

The warmth of his body heat and the soft blanket quickly dissipated the chill. She nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck, returning his embrace.

"Much," she answered honestly. Less than a year earlier she would never had allowed herself to be so close to anyone, as such intimacy would only cause her more pain as that person would inevitably be slaughtered by the Blue. Marlene had learned a long time ago that emotions were dangerous during the war, and that she should keep them to herself…keep them locked in a box so that the pain of loss could never reach her…

"Yuji…" But now…the war was over. She didn't have to shoulder the burden alone anymore. "I love you…"

She couldn't see his face, but could feel his embrace tighten ever so slightly. "I love you too, Marlene. You and our baby."

_Love Taught Me._

Author's Notes: Feel the love. ;) I wanted to do something sweet and fluffy, since the show was so angsty. If there is a demand for it, I will add a second chapter (The birth of the baby) to this fic. Either way, I hope you like the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

__

…to trust someone…

…to cherish someone…

…hope…for the future…

****

Love Taught Me

Sitting on the soft, grassy plains and looking into the beautiful sunny skies, Marlene rested her cheek on Yuji's shoulder. It was his day off, and the two decided to spend the day riding on the motorcycle that the two had built together. The Sleeper had to admit, Marlene was just as capable of handiwork, if not more so, than any man. If there was anything good that came from the horrible war, it was the destruction of the boundaries that separated men and women. Marlene was never self conscious about her body, she never felt suppressed or intimidated by men. In her mind, the only thing that separated the two genders were organs alone.

A small shiver coursed through him. It was the _only_ good thing to come from the war…

Apparently noticing even the small tremor, Marlene lifted her head and looked up at him. "Yuji…?"

Snapped out of his thoughts by her soft voice, the Sleeper smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I can't wait to show our child how beautiful this world is now."

She rested her cheek on his shoulder again. "Is…this what your world looked like…before you went to sleep?"

Yuji gaze lingered on the sparsely growing trees, the grass growing where months earlier the soil had been stained red with blood. Months before the skies were dark with smoke and ash, now they were clear. The sun shined down, a breeze passed through. "It's getting there…it's definitely getting there."

Marlene rested her hand on her stomach, which had grown drastically within the past few months. According to the village's only doctor, the same one who had diagnosed them with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, the baby would be due somewhere around this time. "Do…you think we will be good parents…?"

Yuji could understand her concern. Despite everything they had done, and were continuing to do, to rebuild their lives neither could deny the effect the war had on them. What made matters worse was that although their village doctor was educated enough to make the diagnosis, he did not specialize in that field and therefore knew of no means of treatments. The village had no chemists, in fact it couldn't be determined if there were any chemists or even other doctors still alive, so medication was out of the question. At least, neither of them could deny that the problem existed and they could draw support from each other. With a confident smile, the Sleeper rested his hand on her stomach, on top of her hand.

"We're going to make wonderful parents!" Yuji answered. Marlene smiled back at him. He released his grip around her waist and gently cupped her chin. The two leaned forward, their lips touching in a tender but passionate kiss.

A sudden whimper made the Sleeper draw back with concern. "Marlene?"

"I…I think my water broke…" she answered, her voice shaking with uncertainty.

"What?!" Yuji cried. "Are you sure?!"

Marlene shook her head. "I…don't know… I think so…"

If her water broke, that means…

He suddenly jumped onto his feet, gently pulling her up with him. "Can you hold it until we get back to the village?!"

"This isn't a package, Yuji!" she snapped, her voice strained but not overly biting.

He had never been around a woman in labor before…what if there was something they were supposed to do? What if they were doing something wrong?! What if they didn't make it back to the village in time? What if something bad happened?! What if--

"Oh man, what're we going to do?!" the Sleeper cried, almost panicked. "What if we don't make it back to the village?!! I don't know how to deliver babies!! What if something goes wrong?!! What if something happens?!! What are we going to do?!"

Seeing her companion in a frenzy brought out the composed, collected side of her. "Yuji, calm down. We're going to make it back to the village. Everything's going to be alright..."

He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and compose himself. "You're right! C'mon!"

With that said, he helped her onto the motorcycle and, worried about her being unable to hold onto him in her current condition, sat behind her. He then gripped the handlebars, each arm on either side of her, and kicked the stand up. With a roar of their hand-made engine, he drove them to the village as quickly as he possibly could…

"Are you sure it's not just gas…" the doctor's assistant asked. Marlene scowled and Yuji sighed. The doctor was the only educated physician in the entire village, and although he was trying to pass his knowledge onto the others, some were a bit more intelligent than others.

"Yes, I'm sure it's not gas!" Marlene snapped, sitting up from her position on the cot. She suddenly held her stomach as labor pains returned. Yuji gently placed his hands on her shoulders and eased her back down.

The doctor walked in, looking over the young couple through thick-rimmed glasses. "Looks like the baby's decided it wants to come out now."

"Yeah…" Seeing his companion holding her stomach painfully worried him. Marlene had an extremely high pain tolerance, for her to be showing pain must mean that she was in a lot of it. Yuji looked over his shoulder at the physician. "Is she supposed to be in this much pain?"

"Probably. Having babies isn't a walk in the park, son," the doctor answered. Afterwards he sent his assistants to retrieve necessary (and available) supplies.

A cry from Marlene brought Yuji's eyes back to her. "Yuji…th…this pain's different from …anything I've…ever experienced on the battlefield…"

Yuji nodded in understanding, gently holding her hand. "It's alright…the doctor said it's normal… Just squeeze my hand whenever you feel any pain…"

As the girl began to go into contractions, she crushed her partner's hand in her iron-like grasp and the Sleeper literally clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. He could feel his bones straining within her grip. Ignoring the pain, Yuji gently stroked her forehead with his free hand.

The assistants returned, one standing on Marlene's other side, another standing with the doctor. The physician sat down before her, readying himself to receive the baby.

"Alright, Marlene," his voice was stern. "When I tell you to, you're going to have to push, alright?"

The girl shook her head violently. "I…I don't know if I can…"

"I know you can," Yuji said soothingly. He continued to stroke her forehead with his free, undamaged hand. "Just push as hard as you can…"

"Alright…" Marlene glanced over at her companion with a slight smile. "You…you know I… hate you right now…don't you?"

The Sleeper smiled back, gently squeezing her hand. "I figured you probably do."

A sudden contraction brought a whimper of pain out of her.

"Push!" the doctor ordered. She obeyed, leaning forward and using all of the strength she could muster. After a short time, she fell back with a sigh and wheeze of pain. "Again!"

Marlene weakly shook her head. "I…don't…"

"Yes you can!" Yuji said, his voice stern. "Do it, Marlene!"

"Push!"

Again she tried to, but after a moment her strength faltered.

"One more should do it," the physician informed. The girl shook her head weakly.

"I can't…" she moaned.

"C'mon, Marlene!" the Sleeper said sternly, squeezing her hand gently to show support.

"Just one more…" one of the assistants urged.

Marlene shook her head. "I…just can't…"

"Push one more time!" Yuji cried. "That's an _order_, Marlene!"

Suddenly, stirred by her subconscious programming to follow orders, she leaned forward and pushed with every essence of power she possessed. The Sleeper again gritted his teeth as she let out a shriek of pain and crushed his hand in her grasp.

At that moment, the room filled with the cries of the newborn child. Yuji, and even the exhausted Marlene, both looked to see the doctor gently wrapping the baby in a blanket and wiping the blood away.

"Congratulations, you two…" he announced warmly. "You have a new baby girl!"

"A new… baby girl…" Yuji repeated, his voice soft. A sudden thud resounded as the excitement and shock was too much for the new father to bear and he fainted onto the floor.

__

Author's Notes: Wow, after all of the reviews I had received wanting this story to continue, I knew I just had to! There may be a chapter or two after this, just fluffiness and perhaps them adjusting to life with their new daughter. I could so imagine Yuji fainting like he did, he's so sweet and effeminate. I noticed the demand to make this fic more fluffy and less angsty, which I hoped I accomplished in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

BTW I hoped that I didn't totally screw up the birthing process, which I have little real life knowledge of (yes I am woman but that doesn't mean I automatically know how it's done)…I don't know much about all of the things that happen during labor. If I messed it up big time, then tell me and I will try to fix it accordingly.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Serenity.

Tenderness.

Happiness.

Love Taught Me

_A gentle breeze passed through the large, untamed field. Yuji stood with Marlene, holding her hand in one of his. On his other arm he held their infant daughter._

Isn't it beautiful?

Marlene smiled at him.

Their child cooed in content.

Perfect.

This is what they had fought so hard for.

This is what his B Cells were meant to be used for--

Suddenly, Yuji released his hold on Marlene's hand, his own suddenly feeling wet and cold. He examined his hand, a loud gasp escaping.

The appendage was covered in blood!!

The baby began to cry.

Looking over at Marlene, his fears only intensified when she backed away, her expression indicating horror.

Don't be afraid…

He reached out to her.

The baby's cries suddenly twisted into a demonic screech. Yuji looked down at her to see the child's eyes wide with the same psychosis that had possessed him not so long ago…

"Yuji!"

He could feel someone shaking him.

_He could see Marlene fading away._

"Marlene!!"

The hands suddenly released their hold on his shoulders.

_The girl was gone. Before him stood a field of ebony…_

"Marlene!! Please, come back!!"

The hands were suddenly holding his face.

"Yuji, calm down! I'm here, it's alright now…"

His eyes opened. Although the only light source was from the moonlight shining through the open window, it was enough for him to identify Marlene sitting up over him. They were inside of their small home, inside of the bedroom and bed they shared.

"Marlene…" he whispered. Yuji could still feel his adrenaline pumping through his veins, slight tremors coursing through his hands as a result.

She sighed in relief, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his. "Thank goodness… What happened?"

He closed his eyes, relishing in the closeness between himself and the mother of his child, especially after such a traumatic dream. "Marlene…do you…um, do you think Yung might have B Cells…?"

She froze. The possibility had crossed her mind on occasion, but the girl had always pushed it to the back of her mind. Marlene simply didn't want to think of what could happen if their child really did have B Cells…

"I don't know…" she finally answered. "…but, even if she did, there are no more Blue to fight. There's nothing here that can activate the B Cells even if she did have them…"

Her reply eased his mind, but only a little.

"Is there anyway we can find out? I mean…whether or not she has them…" Yuji whispered, resting his hands tenderly on her shoulders. 

"I'll ask the doctor tomorrow…but the equipment here isn't overly advanced. I don't think we have anything that will be able to determine…" Marlene said softly. 

A sudden cry from just outside their room called their attention. The two smiled to each other as the baby their love created called for their attention. Marlene pushed herself off of the bed and walked to the crib, Yuji following. As Yuji gently picked up their baby, Marlene walked into the kitchen to heat up a bottle.

"Can you believe that she's going to be one month tomorrow…?" The sleeper whispered, his voice thick with adoration. Yung's facial features were shaped like her mother, but she had her father's red hair and dark eyes. She was the most beautiful baby Yuji had ever laid eyes upon.

Marlene laughed softly. "Yes. It will also be one month tomorrow since you fainted on me…"

Yuji huffed. "Hey, at least I waited until Yung was born before I went out! That's got to count for something…"

Testing the formula against her wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot, she walked over and planted a kiss on her love's cheek. "It does."

His wounded pride eased, he returned the kiss. "Y'know, if Dice ever found out, he'd never let me live it down!"

Marlene handed him the bottle, and the Sleeper proceeded to feed their baby. Considering that Yung was their first child, he handled her very well. He loved children and had always wanted one of his own. "Well, if we ever see him I'll make sure to let him know…"

His mock glare brought forth another laugh. Finishing with the bottle, Yuji set Yung on his shoulder and gingerly pat her back. His expression suddenly darkened. "I hope she doesn't have B Cells…"

Marlene rubbed his arm. "I'll try to find out tomorrow… even if she does have them…there's nothing here anymore that can activate them…whether or not she has B Cells shouldn't make a difference in her life…"

Yuji nodded. A small burp emitted from the child and he tenderly set her back down in the crib. The young couple embraced and watched in contented silence as Yung fell back asleep…

__

Author's Notes: I wanted to make this chapter fluffy, but at the same time, the subject of B Cells has to cross their minds to some extent. Since it made Yuji almost mad with bloodlust I'm sure the thought of something like that happening to their daughter must concern him. Finally, I know Yung is the 'generic daughter name' for Yuji and Marlene, but it just feels so right that it's almost canon. Hope you like this chapter. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible (I'd be an ogre to end the story here, with the question of the B Cells unanswered. :D )


End file.
